heartsofironfandomcom-20200213-history
List of provinces by IC
The list of provinces by IC lists all provinces which have factories in order. IC value is the base IC in the Doomsday release with differences in other releases listed in parenthesis. Provinces by IC # 19 = Berlin # 17 = Paris # 16 = Nanjing # 14 = Liverpool # 14 = London # 14 = New York # 13 = Newark # 13 = Tokyo # 12 = Birmingham # 12 = Boi # 12 = Guangzhou # 12 = Milan # 12 = Moscow # 12 = Philadelphia # 11 = Stuttgart # 11 = Vienna # 10 = Buenos Aires # 10 = Chicago # 10 = Dresden # 10 = Stockholm # 10 = Venice # 9 = Atlantic City # 9 = Belgrade # 9 = Budapest # 9 = Copenhagen # 9 = Lissabon # 9 = Santiago # 8 = Amsterdam # 8 = Detroit # 8 = Montevideo # 8 = Oppeln # 8 = Osaka # 8 = Rome # 8 = Sheffield # 8 = Warsaw Regions by IC # 145 = China # 129 = Germany # 115 = Northeast US # 83 = England # 79 = France # 72 = Midwest US # 64 = Italy # 61 = Balkan # 57 = Benelux # 54 = Japan # 53 = India # 50 = Russia # 43 = Poland # 40 = Spain # 36 = Andes # 36 = Southcentral US # 35 = Central America # 34 = Brazilian Highland # 33 = Southeast US # 29 = Baltic States # 29 = Rio de la Plata # 27 = Romania # 27 = Ukraine # 25 = Czechoslovakia # 25 = Middle East # 22 = Australia # 21 = Caribbean # 21 = Sweden # 20 = Anatolia # 20 = Indochine # 19 = Austria # 19 = Grand Colombia # 19 = Mexico # 17 = Hungary # 17 = Southwest US # 16 = Canada # 16 = Korea # 15 = Ireland # 15 = Portugal # 14 = Switzerland # 14 = Urals # 13 = Denmark # 13 = Finland # 13 = South Africa # 12 = Caucasus # 12 = Scotland # 11 = Norway # 9 = Eastern Canada # 8 = Gran Chaco # 8 = Philippines # 7 = Central Asia # 7 = Indonesia # 7 = Northwest US # 7 = West Africa # 6 = Afghanistan # 6 = Ethiopia # 6 = Krasnoyarsk # 6 = Novosibirsk # 6 = Persia # 5 = Egypt # 4 = Western Canada # 3 = Belarus # 3 = East Africa # 3 = Kazakhstan # 2 = Algeria # 2 = Central Africa # 2 = Far East Siberia # 2 = Morocco # 2 = White Sea Tundra # 1 = Amazonas # 1 = American Pacific # 1 = Irkutsk # 1 = Sahara # 1 = Sudan # 1 = Tunisia Category:ProvincesCategory:Industry